


What A Cute Dork

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North and York are crushing hardcore on their roommate Tucker, and he is stupidly oblivious to it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Cute Dork

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get this pairing out of my head and I decided to write about it. Probably shit but meh. Thanks for reading and a kudos and comment would make my day! <3 ;3 
> 
> Also! If you haven't watched The Walking Dead (Which is an incredible show) and you plan on it, I'm warning you there are some spoilers! Anyways, had to say that so people won't get mad if I didn't warn them before hand. Carry on

"Yo York! Where the hell are all the towels?" Tucker hollered from inside the bathroom. "Uh in the laundry why?" York asked, knowing very well Tucker just took a shower. "Um because I need one? Kind of just got out of the shower and unless you want me to just walk out nude then I'm going to need a towel." York smirked at the thought of forcing Tucker to come out of the bathroom naked, but he wasn't that much of a dick. "I'll go ask North if they're dry yet."

York headed down to the small downstairs part of their apartment complex, which held a washing machine and dryer. They were lucky to have gotten it, or the would have had to gone to the laundromat to do their laundry.

"North!" York called out as he walked down the annoyingly creaking wooden steps. "Are the towels done drying yet? Because Tucker just took a shower, and sadly, he needs one." York said, earning a laugh from North. "Yeah, but not his obnoxious aqua towel. The only dry one right now is yours."

York grinned. "I can deal with that. Don't mind him using it at all." North rolled his eyes, throwing York's towel at his face. "Just give him the damn towel. The others should be dry soon." 

York walked back up the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Got a towel. It's not your stupid mint one though." Tucker made a noise of protest. "It's not mint York, it's aqua. Get your colors right." York rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, the only towel dry is mine, if you don't bother using it." "I could care less who's towel it is. I just want to dry off." Tucker said, and York knew he was rolling his eyes. "Well then asshole, you in the shower so I can come in?" "Yep." North walked into the bathroom, hanging the towel on the hook and reluctantly walking out.

 

Tucker decided not to deal with drying his hair and just tied his dreads back in a messy bun. He dried off, tying the towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom, nearly running into North who was walking by. "Shit! Sorry! Didn't realize you were there!" Tucker said with an apologetic laugh. North said nothing. He was to busy checking Tucker out. He was muscular, but not in the gross body builder way. His arms were toned, along with his chest and stomach, and North was mesmerized by the way his hipbones jutted out and the V shape that disappeared into York's towel that was tied low around his waist. 

North sure as hell wasn't the only one gawking at their roommate. York let out a whistle, staring at Tucker who was wrapped in his towel. He stared the bright tribal aqua tattoo that wrapped around his bicep, around his shoulder and down his back. It contrasted perfectly with his dark skin, making look like it was glowing. 

"Uh guys? Did you forget how to speak or something?" Tucker asked, completely oblivious to the way the were checking him out. York let out a small laugh, looking up at Tucker's face. He had dark green eyes, a bright smile and a lip ring. "A little bit. You made me speechless." Tucker just laughed. "Well I'm going to change so I'll be back." Tucker left the room and York and North stared at each other.

"Holy shit. I mean, I knew he was hot, but damn." North whispered to York, knowing Tucker was only 2 rooms over. "Fuck, I know. Why the hell are we never here when he takes a shower?" York said with a practically dreamy sigh. North laughed, but nodded with him. "We seriously need to ask him out." "York. We don't even know if he's gay or if he even likes us. This isn't something we rush into." York rolled his eyes. "Please North, I know what I'm doing." North sighed, giving up on arguing with him.

 

Tucker pulled on an aqua shirt over his head, slipping on a pair of black sweatpants. "Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are?" Tucker jumped at the noise and spun around to see York leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed a smirk clear on his face. "Uh yeah? All the time. I mean look at me." Tucker said, gesturing to himself. "I am." Tucker just laughed. "I'm serious, you must be quite the ladies man." Tucker went quite and let out a short laugh. "Not really. I uh, I don't swing that way." Tucker said looking back up at York.

In his head York was celebrating, but on the outside he gave Tucker a weird look. "Okay. I mean North and I are so you don't have to worry about it or anything." "I know, just, you're the first person I've told I guess. Should have gone inside the closet and burst out, that would have been way cooler." York burst out laughing, causing Tucker to laugh too. "You're such a dork." "Says the guy who watches cartoons every morning." York gave Tucker a fake glare, who just shrugged. "Just saying, you're the dorky roommate and I'm just the really awesome, handsome roommate." York laughed. "Can't argue with the facts." Tucker nodded his head. "Exactly. But I mean, it's okay because you're a cute dork." Tucker said, playfully punching his shoulder as he left the room, leaving York standing there with a stupid smile on his face.

Tucker walked out into the living room and flung himself onto the couch, ignoring North who was sitting on it. North yelled as Tucker jumped onto the couch and landed on him, head in his lap. "Sup." Tucker said simply, causing North to roll his eyes and laugh. Tucker sat up and grabbed the T.V. remote that was sitting on the coffee table. He immediately went to Netflix and clicked on The Walking Dead. "Now who's the dork?" York teased, sitting down on the couch in between North and Tucker. "You still are. Now shut up."

North and York watched The Walking Dead with Tucker. "You're actually obsessed with this show." Tucker scoffed. "I just like it a lot and need to watch it or else I'll go crazy." "So in other words you're addicted." North said, looking at Tucker. He just shrugged. "Call it whatever you want. Now shut up. I need to listen to this. Shits about to go down."

"No! What the fuck? You fucking asshole!" Tucker yelled as some dude with an eyepatch killed some old dude. "Tucker, it's just a show." "Shut the fuck up North. It's not. I actually want to go in the T.V. and stab that asshole!" York laughed. "I'm serious! I've never hated a character so much! And he killed Hershel in front of his daughters! LIke what the fuck? God I hope he burns in hell." York and North gave each other a look. It was incredibly adorable when Tucker got frustrated. He would gesture wildly with his hands and make stupid faces that would look terrible on anyone else. "I have no idea who any of these characters are." York stated simply and Tucker turned around to face him, smirk plastered on his face. "Prepare to become addicted."

"Okay what the fuck? Why would the chain Merle to the roof?" North asked in confusion. "Uh because he was being a racist stuck up asshole?" Tucker said rolling his eyes as it was completely obvious. "Still! He's going to get eaten by the zombies!" "Walkers. They are not zombies, they are called Walkers." Tucker stated, glaring at York. "My bad." "Okay, I can see why you're addicted to this show." "See! I didn't want to watch it at first because everyone else was, and I hate waiting for another season to come out, so I started watching it after the 5th season just ended and I've been watching it non stop. I'm much farther ahead than that, I'm almost done Season 5 but I wanted to re watch some of it." York and North couldn't help but smile fondly. He was grinning and talking really fast, gesturing wildly and excitedly that he got to share one of his obsessions. "Well, if you don't mind re watching it from the beginning, we would like to watch it with you." York said, and Tucker looked at him, pure excitement on his face. "Fuck yeah."

"Okay, you guys have to agree with me, Daryl Dixon is definitely the hottest motherfucker on that show." Tucker said, looking at them after they finished Season One. "He is attractive. And a badass, he rides a motorcycle and uses a crossbow. And those arms man." Tucker said, pretending to faint. York agreed, grinning and North nodded. "But I mean, he clearly isn't as hot as you." Tucker laughed. "Dude. Have you seen him? A fucking angel!" North rolled his eyes. "If he's an angel then you must be a god." Tucker stopped, blushing and not knowing what to say. "Uh...What?" North rolled his eyes and left to get a drink. He would let York do the flirting.

York rolled his eyes. "I'm saying you're really hot Tucker." Tucker was blushing but played it off. "Tell me something I don't know." "Okay, well you're a huge dork obsessed with a show that you get mad at even though it isn't real and it's really cute to see you all flustered like that and when you talk about things you care about." Tucker stuttered, not knowing what to say. "And the minute I saw you asking to be our new roommate the first thing I thought was that you were extremely hot. The first day or two were awkward but then you fucking opened up and we got along so well and it was fucking awesome how you fit so well in our dynamic and it was like we never lived without you. You are a sarcastic, witty asshole but you're also hilarious and a huge dork. You are so passionate about the things you like and it's adorable." York finished, staring at Tucker the whole time.

Tucker was at a loss for words. He couldn't look at York and looked down at his hand that were folded in his lap instead. He let out a noise of surprise when York tipped his chin up. "I like you Tucker." York kissed him, and Tucker let out a noise of surprise just sitting there, his brain having trouble processing what was happening. York began to pull away, worried that he fucked everything up when Tucker pulled him closer, kissing him back. It was soft, sweet and gentle. They pulled apart and Tucker was blushing like crazy, smiling like an idiot while York sat there smirking. "You're so oblivious Tucker."

North whined as he walked in. "You really made a move when I wasn't here?" Tucker laughed a bit before standing up and walking over to North, completely confident. He backed North into the wall and kissed him, North immediately relaxing into the kiss and kissing back. When they pulled apart, York was standing next to them. "You're such an idiot." York said with a smile, and North and Tucker couldn't help but smile with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah. It's probably trash but I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes. Love you all ;3 <3


End file.
